How much does he love her?
by I-love-Snapey
Summary: This is Dracos Letter! Draco tells Luna that he is engaged but how can he abandon his one true love? Does he love Luna enough to go back on his word?
1. Letter 1

_A/N: Hey This is the first chapter and yes I know it is really short the rest will be longer! Oh and I didn't make up the characters they belong to J.K.Rowling! _

_Sometimes I love you, Sometimes I don't_

Draco Malfoy carefully inked these words onto a piece of yellowing parchment.

_But I will always feel for you deep down in my heart however... _Draco paused how could he tell her? Tell her that he was already engaged, and had been for his entire life.

_Sometimes I love you, Sometimes I don't_

_But I will always feel for you deep down in my heart _

_however, however I am... I am engaged to be married. _

_The ceremony will be on next month please accept my _

_invitation to join us on this joyful celebration. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Draco Malfoy _

Draco folded it carefully and slipped it into an envelope on which he wrote_Luna Lovegood. _Draco gave a soft yet sad smile to his elegant owl and attached the letter to her foot. Draco watched as the black owl swooped away leaving him bewildered.


	2. Letter 2

Luna smiled as the familiar black owl flapped in through the open window, finally a letter from Draco. As she hurried over to the table wiping her muddy hands on her oversized overalls. As the owl extended it's leg Luna held out a couple of owl treats as Draco seldom fed him them. Luna took the letter and waved as the black owl disappeared into the warm summer evening. Unable to wait anymore Luna ripped open the letter.

_Sometimes I love you, Sometimes I don't_

_But I will always feel for you deep down in my heart_

_however, however I am... I am engaged to be married._

_The ceremony will be on next month please accept my_

_invitation to join us on this joyful celebration._

_Yours sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_

Her face slowly fell as she read the harsh words. How could this be? Draco was her boyfriend they had been together for three years. Maybe just maybe he was playing a joke... But Draco had never played a joke before. Suddenly Luna jumped in a panic she knew what had happened Draco had been kissed by a flobbering pinisqueak! Quickly Luna whipped out her wand whisked it around and everything began to pack itself into a brown suitcase. Hastily Luna scribbled down a letter addressed it to Draco and handed it to her owl she then picked up the suitcase and walked out to the garden.

_Dear Draco,_

_Stay calm, Do not leave your house you have been kissed by a _

_flobbering pinisqueak and I need to come over and make sure _

_you are okay. love you Draco so when I get there you may be _

_tempted to throw your left slipper at me. Please don't. _

_Lots of love and smiles,_

_Luna XxXxXxXxX_


	3. Letter 3

Draco sighed and wiped his brow, how could he do this? He knew he should never have asked Luna out no matter how much he loved her he was already in love with another... He **did **love her but he also loved Luna, and yet he knew that there was no way he could back out of this wedding he and Cho had been engaged for years at least his father had chosen someone decent to marry him. Draco arose from his dark green chair by the fireplace and swept out into the large entrance hall he loved the sound his shoes mad on the polished stone, it relaxed him and boy did he need relaxing at the moment Cho was coming over for dinner it was their first 'date'.

As he heard knocking on the door Draco took a deep breathe checked his robes and strode over to the door. Cho stood outside her black hair was in a bun with little curls falling down, she was wearing a deep midnight blue dress, she smiled when she saw Draco. Gazing at her Draco did not feel anything yes she was beautiful but he wished that Luna was standing there in an old pair of moth-eaten robes, she would have rushed in and hugged him rather than knocking politely at the door. Draco gulped, never would he kiss Luna again, never would he smell her hair and never would she give him that innocent trusting look again. Cho stared at Draco a little worried he had drifted off into a trance and seemed to have forgotten her. "Draco?" Cho asked looking around nervously. "Yes" Draco said suddenly alerted to the fact that he had left Cho out in the freezing cold. "Come in, a houself made dinner..." Draco told her a little distantly.

A while later in the middle of dinner a small pink owl flew through the window this was the letter Draco had been dreading, it was from Luna. "How cute!" Cho cooed over the little owl. While Draco took the letter and as he read it the colour drained from his face.

_Dear Draco,_

_Stay calm, Do not leave your house you have been kissed by a_

_flobbering pinisqueak and I need to come over and make sure_

_you are okay. love you Draco so when I get there you may be_

_tempted to throw your left slipper at me. Please don't._

_Lots of love and smiles,_

_Luna XxXxXxXxX_

When he finished the letter he left Cho at the table and ran to his study to write a letter back before Luna turned up on his doorstep!

_Dear Luna,_

_I am fine DON'T come! I am being serious I am engaged to Cho Chang and have been since I turned 11. I am sorry for leading you on it was wrong of me._

_Your Sincerely_

_Draco Malfoy_

A/N: Hey I will start doing longer chapters... Oh and I actually don't like Cho very much but you know some people do soooo! Oh and this is when Draco is 19, Cho 20 and Luna 18!


End file.
